Reclutando almas
by liah24
Summary: Los volturis estan buscando humanos que puedan tener buenos dones, los reclutan para trasformarlos y formarlos como futuros guardias...
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACIO**

Entraron dos hombres y una mujer, todos con capas negras. Yo continuaba retrocediendo para atrás hasta que me tope con la fría pared.

- bien, veo que ya estas despierta.- dijo la voz del hombre del centro.

-quienes sois- dije con una voz temblorosa. La mujer soltó una risa.

- aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotros- dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa en su cara. Era muy bajita, parecía una muñeca. Pero tenía una sonrisa malvada.

- veras joven, podrías venir aquí y darme la mano- dijo el hombre del centro.

- y si no quiero?- no sabía de donde había sacado esa valentía. Mi cuerpo estaba tensado del miedo. Seguí completamente pegada aquella pared.

-serás contestona yo te voy a enseñar a obedecer –dijo la bruja esa con su mirada llena de rabia hacia mí. Apreté mis músculos esperando a que ella me pegara, pero ella solamente me miraba concentrada. La sonrisa que tenía en su cara iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Hasta que ella apretó sus labios. Yo no estaba haciendo nada, no sabía porque se enrabiaba tanto.

-vale Jane, tranquila. Es asombrosa. Tenías razón Elezear, ella es única.- dijo el hombre del centro. Mientras el otro hombre asintió, deduje que ese seria el tal Elezear.


	2. callejon sin salida

**CAPITULO 1 CALLEJON SIN SALIDA**

Hoy es un día gris, el cielo esta nublado y amenaza una tormenta. No me gustan los días grises. Las cosas frías y húmedas… las detesto. Me dirigía a una librería especializada en Seatlle. Las calles tenían poca luminosidad y empezó a chispear, debería darme prisa si no quería terminar empapada. Escuche unos pasos que me seguían. Me giré asustada. No había nadie. Llevaba varios días con la sensación que alguien me vigilaba. Volví a escuchar esos pasos detrás de mi. Sin pensármelo dos veces acelere mi paso.

Se escucho caer un rallo muy cerca, haciéndome saltar del susto. Mi respiración estaba acelerada. Gire por una calle a la derecha, con paso rápido. Mi corazón demasiado acelerado resonaba en mi cabeza. Intente controlar mi respiración y volví otra vez la vista atrás. Bella tranquilízate… nadie te esta persiguiendo. Me jure a mi misma que dejaría de ver cine de terror. Estaba demasiado obsesionada con que alguien vendría a mátame.

Mire a un lado y al otro intentando situarme, lo que faltaba me había perdido. Continúe andando por esa calle cuando me encontré con dos caminos. Estaba dudosa, no me sonaba nada. Pero me decidí por ir a la izquierda, si tomaba la calle de la derecha alomejor aparecía en el mismo lugar. No era la primera vez que mi orientación fallaba y acababa dando vueltas a la misma manzana.

La calle que había tomado se volvió oscura, el olor a humedad me invadía mis fosas nasales. A medida que iba andando, otros olores me azotaban produciéndome una angustia en mi estomago. Seguramente en esa calle se encontraba alguna taberna llena de hombres borrachos, porque el olor a alcohol, vómito y pis invadía esa zona de la calle.

Decidí intentar aguantarme la respiración mientras pasaba por esa parte. Continúe andando tan concentrada en no respirar que no me dí cuenta que la calle terminaba allí. Perfecto, Bella una calle sin salida. Resople, me entraron nauseas solamente con pensar que debía pasar otra vez por aquella calle. Llene mis pulmones lo mas que pude y comencé andar cuando las pocas luces que tenía la calle se apagaron.

Di un pequeño grito soltando todo mi aire de los pulmones. Lo que me faltaba, debería andar a oscuras, solamente rezaba para no encontrarme con algún borracho por la calle.  
Estaba con la cabeza agachada, intentando visualizar mis pies. No quería tropezarme y caer. Olía ya bastante mal como para revolcarme en aquellos " residuos" de borracho.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pies, que me choqué con un hombre. Sentí el frío de su piel traspasando de su cuerpo al mío. "perdón" logré decir. Y intenté continuar andando pero unos brazos me lo impidieron.

"lo siento, pero podría soltarme" estaba realmente asustada, pero intente parecer lo más segura posible con mi voz.

"lo lamento pero nos tienes que acompañar" la voz del hombre era seca. Nos? Quién más había ahí, y porque tenía que acompañarlos. Lo primero que me vino ala mente fue la taberna. Seguramente serían un grupo de borrachos que querrán aprovecharse de una chica inocente que pasaba por aquí. El no ver lo que me rodeaba me estaba provocando mucha ansiedad. De mi boca no salía ningún ruido. Estaba totalmente paralizada. Venga piernas bonitas… empezar a correr. Nada. Ningún músculo de mi cuerpo reaccionaba. A este paso iban a pensar que quería ir con ellos. Por suerte mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar. "por favor suélteme" intente forcejear pero la fuerte mano que me tomaba del brazo no me soltaba.

" no, no intentes huir o será peor" esa voz era tan segura de sus palabras. Tragué saliva. Que se suponía que tenía que hacer? dejar que me llevaran. No. No iba a quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Empecé a gritar como una desesperada, e intentaba soltarme de esas manos fuertes que me agarraban.

No veía nada, el brazo seguía sin soltarme, un gruñido salio del hombre que me tomaba. Y sin saber de donde un golpe me llego a mi cabeza. Caí redonda al suelo. Todo me daba vueltas. Mis parpados me pesaban. Acabaron cerrándose, dejándome en una oscuridad absoluta.

conTINUARA....


End file.
